Joining the Academy
by AcademyShadowhunter
Summary: Sang and Kayli decide to have a girls' day out while the boys are busy. What happens when both girls are caught and their punishments are left in the hands of their beloved boys? Warning: Smutty goodness ahead. Can't take the heat, stay out of the fire
1. Shopping Fiasco

Hello all! This is my first time writing a Crossover between the Ghost Bird and Scarab Beetle Crews so I hope that I have done both series justice. Nice lighthearted, smut galore fiction awaiting you below.

A/N: This was previously posted on the Academy forum and is a collaboration with another author. I do not own or have any rights to the characters created by CL Stone and have no intention on profiting from this story. I write for my readers and myself. CL Stone is the master of the Academy; I only attempt to do her characters justice.

Part One

*Sang*

I lounge in a lawn chair on my balcony enjoying the warm summer sun reflecting on the past year. Has it really been a year since nine Academy boys swept me off my feet and out of my entirely sheltered life?

One morning I woke up to find Marie had cleaned out her closet and left without so much as a note goodbye. I begged Danielle to give up her whereabouts just for the peace of mind, she was alright. She laughed in my face and slammed the door screaming Marie didn't want to be found. The boys offered to use favors from the Academy to track her down, but I refused. I always knew one day Marie might decide to leave without a trace and attempting to find her would be a pointless mission. Within a month, the house was sold and Victor purchased a four bedroom apartment in an upscale area of Charleston with a balcony, on site pool and fitness center despite my protests for a more modest living space. His rationale was there would be more room for all of us. I wasn't happy about moving farther away from Kota and Nathan, but with a brand new silver Audi (I love pink, but a pink car was just ridiculous) I could go back and forth to all of their houses as much as I wanted.

Luke, North, Meanie and Silas are working at the diner. Nathan, Kota and Owen are out doing Academy business. Victor's at brunch with his parents and Sean's working at the hospital (of course). I always miss them, regardless of how short a time they were gone, but I am enjoying "Sang time". I'm sitting in a sports bra and shorts with my hair twisted in a clip reading "Love &amp; Decay" taking in the occasional breeze when my phone blasts "Run the World (Girls)" by Beyoncé. I jump up excitedly seeing my new best girlfriend was calling.

"Kayli! How are you?" I asked, still bopping my head to "Run the World".

"Bored out of my mind. Did they all just decide let's leave the birds alone all day with absolutely nothing to do?" she groaned, irritably.

I giggled, "I don't think that was the idea. You know they don't want to leave us."

"Of course not, we keep them from staying horny 24/7," she said devilishly. I turned red at the implication. Kayli and her boys had begun experimenting before I had with my guys so she was much more…open with her illicit thoughts than me.

"Okay! I am bored too. What can we really do though? You know the moment we step a toe out of range of a camera they call a search party," I replied, turning off my iPad. I had a feeling Kayli was planning an outing that would surely end in disaster, but when did I actually do something fun without an escort? "You have something in mind, what is it?"

"Let's go to the mall. We can eat cheap Chinese food, shop at Forever 21 and pick out our own sexy lingerie," said Kayli, waiting for my response expectantly.

I bite my lip hesitant to agree to a girl's day out without any form of supervision. The guys would be out until later this evening and we didn't plan on being out _all_ day, what could it hurt? They were still extremely overprotective even after a year of bliss. "Alright, who's driving?"

Four hours later, Kayli and I sit in the food court sharing a huge plate of Sesame chicken, rice and broccoli surrounded by numerous shopping bags. Our phones are in the glove compartment of my Audi and we sit giggling over the latest episode of Supernatural.

We both purchased new sundresses, sandals, bathing suits and work out gear. North and Raven were insistent Kayli and I start an exercise regimen to increase our stamina for future Academy work. I personally suspect they want us to buy more yoga pants and sports bras, but working out was an activity I had grown to enjoy.

"Attention customers would Kayli Winchester and Sang Sorenson report to mall security immediately. I repeat will Ms. Kayli Winchester and Ms. Sang Sorenson please report to mall security on the lower level immediately," the loud speaker boomed.

Kayli choked on her broccoli at the announcement, "You have got to be kidding me? I know they didn't do that!"

I slump down in the chair feeling the massive butterflies rising in my stomach, "You know they did." We wait a few minutes so it isn't obvious the officer on the loud speaker was summoning us to the lower level then hastily gather our purchases and rush down to the office. It takes less than five minutes to maneuver through the throngs of people and rush down the three flights of stairs. We are both panting out of breath by the time we reach the security office. Fourteen furious male voices could be heard from behind the door.

"How bad do you think?" I whisper to Kayli. My fingers were trembling to the point I could barely grip the door knob.

She shrugs, "All of them are here. You know we're dead. We'll be on house arrest for the rest of the month."

"Fuck the month! The rest of fucking eternity!" North booms, throwing open the door. I squeak, instinctively looking for a place to hide, but my human shields were currently who I needed to bolt from.

Kayli folds her arms under her chest defiantly, "We're both safe and in one piece."

"Save it, Kayli! You both left your damn phones in the car deliberately!" Axel snaps, appearing directly behind North.

"Oh forgive me for wanting a few hours not under constant surveillance with my best friend. The GPS devices led you right to the mall so why all the theatrics?" she replies sarcastically, putting one hand on her hip.

I shift nervously from foot to foot and gulp when Owen emerges yelling spastically into his cellphone, "No! Call off the team we found them." He stuffs the phone into his back pocket and grits his teeth.

"Miss Sorenson, would you care to explain why your phone was in the glove compartment? _And _ why you felt it necessary to scare us all to death by gallivanting off on a mall excursion with Miss Winchester?" he asks. I have never seen Owen's steel eyes blaze with such a fury – at me!

I open my mouth to speak when I am lifted in the air and squeezed so tight I can barely breathe. Sweet vanilla spice was Gabriel's signature scent of the day. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Trouble, don't you ever scare me like that! If you wanted to go shopping, damn it I would have taken you and Kayli for all the sexy ass yoga pants you wanted!"

"Watch it Gabe!" Corey yells, crushing Kayli to his chest planting kiss after kiss on her forehead.

"Fuck off!" he replies, still clutching me to his chest. Luke tears me away from Gabe burying his face in my hair.

Nathan appears from behind him and pinches both my cheeks into a fish face, "Damn it, Peanut, what were you thinking?!"

Raven tosses Corey out of the way and pokes a finger in between Kayli's boobs, "Little thief, this was your idea wasn't it?"

"Don't pin it all on Kayli, Raven! I did drive so I am just as responsible as she is for this whole mess. You guys would have stopped whatever you were doing just so at least one of you was with us the entire time. What's the point of a girls' day if it isn't just girls?" I insist, taking some of the heat off of Kayli.

Before Raven could retort Owen sliced his hand across his throat, "We are not having this argument in the middle of this mall. Everyone to Victor's NOW! Axel, are you having a separate meeting with your team or making this a joint venture?" he roars.

Axel rubs his chin contemplating Owen's offer. I can handle my boys, but all fourteen sets of eyes glaring at us, I'm not too sure about. "Why not? They want to play together so they can get reprimanded together. Any complaints?"

Please North, you never agree with anything someone wants other than me. Both Kayli and I poke out our bottom lips praying for mercy. A silent look passes between Raven and North...uh oh. Raven grabs Kayli's legs and tosses her over his shoulder while North does the same me.

"Raven, I'm going to kick your ass! Put me down you overgrown gorilla!" Kayli yells, squirming around like a trapped puppy.

He chuckles, blatantly ignoring her protests, "Stop yelling little thief before I put my banana in your-"

"Oy! Keep your dirty brain to yourself around Trouble!" Gabriel snaps, chopping him in the back of the neck.

Raven cut his dark eyes at Gabriel, "As if you don't have itchy thoughts about your _Trouble_!"

Marc does a face palm, "Jesus Raven! It's dirty thoughts not itchy."

North popped my thigh to get my attention from the posturing behind me, "Sang baby, you scared the shit out of me. Please for God sake just say that's what you want to do. Just call me so I know you're alright. I thought you left me- or that Volto jack ass had you. Promise baby?" he says a hint of desperation in his voice.

"I promise, babe," I whisper, rubbing the soft hairs at the back of his neck. Sometimes my big teddy bear needed extra reassurance. I appreciate how I'm one of the few individuals he shows his vulnerable side to, but my slight twinge of guilt for our escapade has skyrocketed. After numerous sideways glances from curious shoppers, we squeeze into an elevator and go up the couple of flights to the parking lot. I ride in the car with Victor, Gabe and Luke silently lost in my own thoughts. How were Owen and Axel going to punish us?

Kayli and I sit in the center of Victor's living room in denim shorts and tanks shivering from the ridiculous amount of testosterone surrounding us. I should have been terrified...if it wasn't such a mind fucking turn on. (I have really been around Kayli too much.) I poke her in the side so she will stop blatantly rubbing her thighs together.

"You're biting your damn lip. I think that's just as much of a tease," she whispers discreetly.

Axel, Owen and Sean are talking in hushed tones near the door frame glancing at us every so often. It's never a good thing when Sean is involved in deciding our fate. However, if his torture involves bending me over his knee I might just welcome it at the moment.

"Axel, how long are you going to stand there and act like you didn't make up your mind at least fifteen minutes ago?" Kayli asks, with a purr. Oh no, why does she have taunt Axel in a crabby mood?

Axel and Owen cross the room in a swift motion then stand so their faces are eye level to ours. Please for the love of everything in life do NOT let Owen Blackbourne touch me unless it is a completely empty room without a stitch of clothing.

"Ms. Winchester, you are absolutely correct, we _have_ decided on a suitable punishment. As you both know when one member of the family misbehaves we all suffer the consequences. Tomorrow morning, bright and early we'll all be doing 3 hours. No mercy. You have to keep up with the family," Owen replies with the devious of smirks.

Sean chuckles, his light hearted green eyes sparkling, "Owen, you forgot to tell Kayli and Pookie the best part."

Axel laughs cruelly, "Oh please let me, Dr. Green. You'll be running in these." He holds up two bikinis that without a doubt are one size too small. Kayli's bathing suit is a white halter with an extremely large dip that criss-crosses right under where her breasts will sit and is held together by strings. The bottom is a typical low rise bikini and leaves little to the imagination. Owen chose a bright green bikini with white and pink string braided straps. The top was an underwire halter with very subtle padding and the bottom was very similar to Kayli's except instead of being held together by rings my lower half was kept covered by two parallel braided strings. I'm not sure what possessed them to believe we could get in them. How were we supposed to do push- ups, squats, run AND keep up without falling out of our- sneaky, naughty boys!

"Are you insane?!" Kayli screams, jumping up out of her seat.

Gabriel marches over and snatches the suits from Axel, "Trouble is not wearing this. It has barely any pink in it."

"The little stripes have pink in it Gabe," Luke says with a cheeky grin. He jumps away from North before he can pop him on the head.

I am completely flabbergasted by his reaction. There were at least several dozen other critiques of this suit he could make, but his only objection is that it isn't pink!

I lick my lips and rub the material between my fingers, "Meanie, you have no other issues with the suit other than it's not pink?"

His sapphire eyes zero in on my lips then my finger lightly poking at it. His Adam's apple is protruding from multiple gulps to clear his throat. Luke lightly taps Gabriel's heel to redirect his attention to the task at hand rather than his undoubtedly naughty fantasies about where he would prefer my pucker to be.

Nathan pops my finger in his mouth nibbling hentlu, "Peanut, don't torture Gabe to get out of this one."

"Honey, I would never do that to Meanie. I just think that he doesn't like the suit, but doesn't wasn't Owen to yell at him," I reply, feigning innocence.

Kayli plops down on Corey's lap waving the top in front of him, "Corey, you know that the probability of my boobs falling out of this is at least 90%. Imagine if some creep is taking pictures?"

Corey rubs the back of his neck contemplating her point. It is certainly valid because of nosy neighbors like Danielle who would love nothing more than to post my picture all over the World Wide Web.

Brandon grabs Kayli around the waist and drags her off his twin, "Sneaky little vixens stop preying on the weak and easily manipulated. It took three hours to track you down. Then we get to the mall and both of your phones are in the glove compartment of Sang's car! We didn't know whether you lost your minds or someone kidnapped you and knew about the tracking devices!"

Kayli throws her arms in the air exasperated, "You put a tracking device in the phone!"

"Actually Victor and I did," Corey mumbles, continuing to rub the back of his neck.

I storm over to my Prince absolutely livid, "Victor! I would expect this from North not you!"

He grabs both of my hands rubbing my palms in small circles, "Princess, I'm sorry. I just want to protect you. If something happened to you and I had the opportunity to stop it, I…could never forgive myself. North's suggestion was to literally implant a tracking device under your skin."

Nathan and Luke make feeble attempts to conceal their amusement, but Luke cracks when North begins hurling obscenities in Greek. Silas fires back at North in Greek resulting in a heated argument no one in the room can understand. All the voices in the room are reaching a crescendo. Anytime one of the boy's attempts to break up an argument, another ensues. I decide to remove the catalyst from this equation.

I push my way around the massive bodies and yank North from Silas, "NORTH TAYLOR, STOP YELLING!" I scream, my voice cracking at the end.

Silence. North blinks multiple times, opening and closing his mouth unable to utter a single syllable. I drag my overgrown, overprotective, absolutely infuriating, marshmallow teddy bear to a spare bedroom and slam the door shut.

I could barely make him out in the darkness, but his light musky scent drew me to him like moth to a flame. His hands were stuffed in his jean pockets and the crisp black t-shirt clung to his body emphasizing every ripple and curve on his bulky frame. I bit my lip subconsciously. I had intended on giving him a piece of my mind for fighting with the boys and trying to put a chip under my skin, but there are other methods to get my point across.

North sighs, "Baby, I'm sorry-"he began, but is promptly cut off from my lips.

"Ssshh…find another way to apologize," I whisper, pressing my pelvis to his. I hear a low growl and a sharp intake of breath. I throw my arms around his neck and suck on his bottom lip drawing him closer to my body. I am furious with North yet I yearn for his touch. I don't want sweet, sensual contact. I desperately need fevered, passionate love making. There should be a picture of North in all of his shirtless glory next to that description.

He slams my body into the wall and sets to the task of stripping ever piece of clothing from my body as swiftly as humanly possibly. I groan, lifting my arms up so he can remove my tank. I tug on his t-shirt still grinding against him. Maybe if I rub hard enough I could get the smallest taste of relief. North practically rips off his shirt then starts on my shorts.

"Damn baby, what are you doing to me?" he growls, dipping his tongue in between my boobs. I pop the clasp myself and throw my head back when he ravishes both my nipples roughly, choosing to nip and bite instead of suck gently.

I'm whimpering against the wall and lightly running my nails over his abdominal muscles savoring the guttural growl he makes whenever my nails scratch his sides. "North...touch me," I beg, undoing his belt and jeans deftly. I shimmy them off of his hips when he pins both my arms to the wall.

North grips both wrists in one hand over my head, "Baby, let me please you," he whispers, licking from in-between my breasts down my navel. I'm squirming against the wall clenching my thighs together keenly aware my lacy thong is drenched and stuck to my skin.

He unbuttons my shorts and rubs my folds through the silky material with two fingers. "North..." I plead, rocking my hips back and forth in frustration.

He raises one thick eyebrow, but ignores my protests. His thumb presses hard on my button sending delicious shivers down my spine. Why oh why is he torturing me?! Instead of moving my panties, he pushes the soft material inside with his fingers then begins to stroke. His fingers curve inward so the silky undies don't stick inside my wetness. I'm shaking and shivering silently thanking the world for Victoria's Secret lacy panties and North's thick fingers.

He crouches down then parts my thighs wider. Before I have a moment to process his actions, his teeth meet my clit. "North, more!" I plead, bucking my hips against the wall.

North parts my walls and dips his tongue in, "Sshh...baby, you have to keep your voice down," he mumbles, lapping up my sweetness in quickly measured strokes. Even in complete darkness, my eyes are seeing bright stars from the intense orgasm about to rip through my body.

"Please babe, I'm so wet. North I need more." I am not too proud to plead and beg for my sanity. I flex my wrists trying to loosen his grip, but he only tightens it. I feel tears stream down my cheeks from how fast his tongue is assaulting my insides. Without warning, he yanks down my shorts so they pool at my feet then kicks off his own jeans. He lets go of my wrists long enough to hunt down his wallet for a foil packet. He puts it to my mouth so I can rip it with my teeth. I wrap my little hands around his bulging manhood. North is so long and thick just like his massive physique. This man must have descended from Mount Olympus because just looking at him was blinding –forget that he was the reincarnation of Hercules. I roll the condom and gasp when he enters me in one stroke.

I cling to his neck for support then moan when my legs are hiked around his waist. I instinctively cross my ankles around his hips so no part of North can slip outside of my slick haven.

"Baby, so fucking tight," he grunts, cupping my butt so he can thrust deeper.

"Faster," I hiss, putting nail marks down his back. My body is an inferno not only giving off heat, but taking it in. I crush my lips to his in an open mouthed kiss.

He makes a guttural growl then bounces me so all I feel are his manhood and his pelvis. I'm panting. I'm sweating. I'm hot. I'm his.

"Shit baby, you're so wet. Sexy as hell," he growls, gripping my cheeks so hard I know there will be nail marks on it later. I'll need a nice, longgg bath before I hike in a bathing suit tomorrow.

All the pressure below is coming to a head, right of the verge of bursting apart. I grab both of his cheeks and give perhaps the most passionate kiss I ever have. I love North. I hate fighting with him and this is my way of showing it. He needs to know I'm sorry for scaring him and that I could never leave our family. The only way to tame North on a warpath is to shout right back at him until he hears you. I think shouting how badly I need to come on his big hard dick will work just fine. (Seriously, Kayli has corrupted my mind.)

I match his thrusts climbing higher and higher until I crash. "North, I'm coming for you," I whimper.

"I know baby. So fucking sexy. I love you so much," he replies. I feel his entire body tense up and his motions grow feverish.

I clench my walls tighter so there is no way he can escape, "I love you too. Come for me, North."

He grunts something inaudible and empties himself into the condom whispering my name. A second orgasm I didn't even expect rips through my body not moments after.

We're both breathing hard with sweat dripping down out bodies. I kiss his lips once more, "A tracker really, North?" I giggle.

He smacks my butt then carries me to bed. I curl up like a small kitten in the comforter absolutely exhausted.

"I still will if you disappear like that again," he replies, chuckling. He kisses my forehead then my nose and finally my lips. "Get some rest, baby." I don't even remember him leaving the room.


	2. Good Morning Princess

A/N: Omg..I'm so sorry it's taking me so long to update. I've been pretty busy lately with work and went out of town for a few days, but I'm back! Here is the next installment. Enjoy 3

Part Two

*Sang*

I woke up to sweet smell of berries and moss accompanied by warm, gooey cinnamon buns. I yawn and rub my eyes, "Morning Prince Victor," I say, my voice still heavy with sleep.

He kisses my cheek softly, "Morning Princess, time to get up." I groan and bury my head in the pillow.

He grabs the pillow from under my head, "No buns, if you don't wake up," he quips, moving a piece of the gooey pastry under my nose. Which buns? Focus Sang, it's too early for those kinds of thoughts. Well, guys do get morning wood, it's not _really_ too early.

My eyes pop open. How did I get in Victor's bed from the guest room when I was naked? I look down to see North's black t-shirt covering most of my body to the tops of my thighs and breathe a sigh of relief.

Victor chuckles, "You worry too much, Princess. I brought you in here last night after the meeting was over. Rather when Mr. Blackbourne and Axel demanded we all go to bed unless we wanted to run until they got tired of watching us run. Raven, Axel and Kayli are in one of the guest rooms. Everyone else is scattered around the house. Feel better, beautiful?" I smile brightly and lick some of the icing off the cinnamon bun.

I snuggle closer to Victor and open my mouth. His grins mischievously and feeds me a small bite of the sweet, gooey goodness. I scoop some of the icing on my finger and offer it to my prince. He sucks it off my finger greedily. "Princess," he whispers, tangling his legs around mine.

I nibble at the pastry some more intentionally letting the icing dribble down my chin. Victor's eyes blaze brighter than a four alarm fire and are transfixed on my mouth. He uses his legs to draw my body closer to his so I can feel his hardness against my core. I whimper softly and slide my left leg up to his waist, "Victor," I whisper.

He reaches over my head and deposits the sticky pastry on the plate. Before he can clean his fingers on the small napkin underneath the plate, I snatch the hand away. "I can do that for you," I say softly, sucking the icing off each digit languidly.

He clenches his jaw shut then growls a sound so unlike Victor, it sends sparks directly to the ache between my legs. I feel wetness dripping onto the hem of North's t-shirt and bite my lip. I push my pelvis against his rubbing my sex against the lump in his pajama bottoms. I moan softly when his lips meet mine tentatively. Victor is always gentle and adorably sweet, afraid to be too forward. I love him for it, but as of the present moment all I see are toned, defined muscles and fiery eyes devouring every inch of my body. He needs to lose that control NOW.

I take both of his cheeks in my hands and crush my lips against his. My tongue darts in between his parted lips and I groan when his hands firmly grasp my waist. His heart is beating out of his chest and I don't help slow it down. I clench my legs around his waist and hook my ankles around his bum then grind.

"Jesus Sang," he whispers, stripping the black tee over my head. His long fingers stroke my rosy bud softly then pinch and tug roughly.

"Victor," I cry, tracing a fingertip across his collarbone. He growls low in his throat and places an open mouth kiss on my right breast while kneading the other. I'm shivering underneath his frame, dripping wet and dying for direct contact.

He snatches the sticky bun from the plate and peels off a piece. I open my mouth and taste the cinnamon sweetness. I take the rest from this hand and drag it across his chest directly over his nipples. I set the remaining portion on the plate and lick small circles around one nipple. He detaches my legs from his waist and spreads them apart. One long finger finds its way into my slick center claiming my self control with it.

I feverishly lick and nibble at his nubs while my hips move in sync with his menstruations. He swirls it deep inside my core dragging it out and then thrusting another digit in with it.

"Victor," I groan, scratching down his stomach. His fingers are playing a melody inside my walls sending my body into overdrive. I can't decide what to do with my hands first. They are floating between his chest, his jaw, the nape of his neck until I finally settle on the drawstring to his pajama pants. With one hand I undo the knot and struggle to push them off his hips. He swats my hand away and does the job himself.

How could a girl get so lucky? Victor's manhood is average in thickness, but makes up for it in length. I squeeze the tip then grasp the entire shaft firmly. I pump my hands all the way down to the base up to the tip pressing it lightly with my thumb when I near the top. He hisses quietly, "Princess, we don't have much time."

I poke out my bottom lip then grin, "They can wait a little longer." I squeeze the tip a little harder and bend my head down to lick off the tiny bit of precum leaking out. Without warning, he secures both of my wrists to the bed and traps my body below his. I groan involuntarily, hooking my legs around his waist. Victor is tender; it's easy to forget how strong he is. I wiggle and squirm making every attempt to draw him closer to my sex. I feel myself dripping onto the pristine sheets. I thrust my hips upward so my sweet bundle of nerves comes into contact with his throbbing erection. I know I shouldn't, but the ache is too intense.

Victor is trembling so much he can barely reach his night stand drawer to find a foil packet. I'm seriously going to have a conversation with Dr. Sean about birth control. I kiss the space between his eyebrows tenderly to calm his nerves, "I love you, Prince Victor." He stops with the foil packet still between his teeth. Locking his eyes with mine, he takes out the condom and rolls it on. Never breaking concentration, he pushes inside until he can go no further. We say nothing and lay perfectly still reveling in how our bodies neatly align with the other. Looking into Victor's eyes even after all this time makes my heart stop.

He thrusts in and out languidly at first, pulling out so only the tip remains then glides back inside so I am full again. I grind my hips into his in a counterclockwise motion and throw my head back. I must have found my G-spot because I have to clamp down on Victor's erection to stop myself from coming immediately. "Oh...Victor," I cry.

His nimble fingers twist my rosy nubs while he uses the other arm to balance his weight on his elbow. He continues to grind his hips into mine but harder and faster. I roll my hips in the opposite direction following his rhythm. The result is indescribable. Our moans rise and fall in sync as we pleasure each other beyond comprehension. His hands tangle in my hair twirling each lock around his fingers while showering my neck and collarbone with kisses alternating between feather light pecks and hot open mouth kisses between my breasts.

The world is spinning so much I'm dizzy. I kick off the comforter so I can breathe in cool air. I'm on the verge of exploding into a thousand pieces. He whispers something barely coherent and grabs my legs so each sits on top of his shoulders. I gasp, "Faster," I squeak. The last speck of control he was holding onto dissipates. The fire in his eyes has darkened to the color of thick dark smoke and are gleaming mischievously.

If the boys weren't awake they certainly were now because no matter how hard I try to stay quiet, the constant sensation of my Prince ramming every inch inside my tight haven is too much to bare.

Victor grips my legs and kisses each foot, "Princess, you're so close. Let go," he says through clenched teeth.

I dig my nails into the sheets and smash my lower half into his with enough force I see stars. He takes my hands and holds them down so my arms are straight on either side. I can only thrash under him as my orgasm rips through my body.

"Victor!" I yell, arching off the bed. He bites his bottom lip and thrusts erratically until he empties himself into the condom moaning my name. My legs fall off his shoulders so they are spread eagle across the bed. I can barely move.

He kisses my lips gently,"You are beautiful, princess." I smile weakly still completely spent. We both jump when the door creams open and a blond head pokes in.

Corey's surveys the situation and grins, "Morning, Vic what's the password for your computer? Hey Sang, hope you and Kayli are still up for running," he says, not hiding his amusement.

"Nerdling, we have no time for hacking," Kayli pipes up, poking her head in. She cackles, "Guess great minds think alike."

My face turns at least 3 different shades of red. I yank the comforter up ignoring the sweat pouring down my face.

"Everyone up and dressed in an hour!" I hear Axel and Owen yell from behind the door.

"Axel, you sure we can't have a quick power nap? It's you and Raven's fault I need one," Kayli asks sweetly.

Uh oh. I hop out of the bed ignoring Victor's hissy fit that Corey is still standing at the door and rush into the bathroom. If I want any chance at a bath I better start now. Kayli is poking at Axel _and_ Owen's authority so more than likely we will have less than an hour to be dressed.

"Half an hour! That includes you, Miss Sorenson!" Owen booms. I jump into the tub before it's even done filling up.


	3. Keeping up with the Boys

A/N: Thought I would pop this up before the frenzy for The Other Side of Envy begins! I hope you all enjoy and can't begin the fangirling over a book dedicated to our Gabe. As always I always love hearing your thoughts and your comments make me so happy :)

Part Three

*Kayli*

It is one of the most oppressively hot days in South Carolina this summer and I'm running up and down hills in the back woods of Nathan's house in some thread Victoria Secret sewed together to scam hundreds of females out of 70 bucks. My usually straight dark hair is a curly mess on top of my head, held up by one of Sang's clips Gabriel had managed not to snatch from her. There are beads of sweat dripping down my back, neck and in my opinion every fucking crevice of my body. The muscles in my legs and thighs ache and are screaming for a two minute water break. North, Axel, Silas, Raven and Nathan are in the lead closely followed by Kota, Brandon, Luke, Owen and Marc with the other four boys trailing behind. Sang grabs my arms to propel my body up the last hill. I will have to seriously do more cardio when this day over.

"Sang! Kayli! Stop trailing behind!" Axel booms, already several feet ahead of Sang and I. His chest has a fine sheen of sweat on it from the scorching sun and physical exertion. He makes this look like a leisurely sunset walk down the beach. You would think all the bulky muscles Silas, Raven, North and Nathan have would slow them down. Not a chance! Although watching abs of steel shirtless and dripping with sweat is quite tempting.

Owen, Kota, Brandon, Marc, and Luke are not far behind hardly out of breath while Sean, Victor, Corey and Gabriel are back here with us. I suspect Sean could run faster if he wanted to, but I think he is enjoying Sang's breasts bouncing in his handpicked bikini more than matching Owen's pace. It's weird to see Sean and Owen completely shirtless in shorts and sneakers - not that it's a BAD sight to see. Sang and I are blessed by the Academy gods with some of the hottest men in the entire freaking stratosphere.

"Axel! Not all of us can go as fast as an Olympic runner!" I yell, panting in between syllables. I close my eyes to swipe the sweat off my forehead then crash into a solid, wet body in front of me and flop down on the muddy ground. I look up to see Victor at a complete stop yelling at the group to take a break.

Sang almost skids to a halt and crouches down beside me, "Kayli are you okay?"

"Jesus Bambi, how did you get down there?" Marc asks, cocking his head to the side. Victor grabs both arms and hoists me to my feet.

"Sorry I didn't know you were that close behind me, Kayli," Victor apologizes, trying to brush the dirt off my arms with Sang's assistance.

Unfortunately the dirt is wet so all their hands do is continue to smear mud across my already sticky skin. Fantastic now I look like I came out of a mud bath.

Corey opens his water bottle and takes a swig, "Vic, don't think that's going to work."

Axel reappears with the rest of the Olympic wrestler team and bursts out laughing, "New look?" I roll my eyes; I would kill for a bath now. Sang takes out her water bottle and tries to wash some of the mud off her hands giggling at Sean squirting from his own at her. Wait...that's a better plan.

I unscrew the cap off my bottle, raise it over my head and douse my entire body in icy cold water. It feels phenomenal. Sure enough thanks to Mother Nature, the cold water has my nipples hard as diamonds. Raven, Axel and Marc stare wide eyed, and mumble numerous profanities. The twins are trying their hardest to focus on the foliage around us, but continually steal subtle glances. I snicker at Axel's expression, "No just needed a bath."

Gabriel whistles loudly then throws an arm over Sang's shoulder grinning, "You need a bath too, Trouble?"

"No Meanie," she says, swatting his arm away, "You're all sticky. I think you need the bath."

Axel rolls his eyes, "Still three hours left, let's go you two. Enough distracting."

There is a collective groan amongst the group. It's already hot as the seventh circle of hell, how are we supposed to survive three more hours?

"Can we cut it down to two this is torture?" says Luke, twisting his blond locks up on his head with Sang's clip.

Nathan snorts, "Since when has this ever been fun? We can thank Peanut and Kayli for this one."

"Alright enough complaining, if we move then we can be done before the sun gets hotter," Kota commands, stretching his arms above his head.

I look to make sure Luke is occupied and sign to Sang, "Cheat?"I ask, grinning mischievously. She puts a finger to her lip contemplating the offer then agrees with the smallest of nods.

I adjust my top one last time keenly aware both of my breasts are spilling so the dark area around my nipples peeks out. We both take off before Kota can say anymore. Sang's butt cheeks are bouncing behind her while she sprints down the hill. I push my legs faster following her lead. There is a long pause before the stampede of feet follow us down the well-known path back to Nathan's pool. I feel my heart pounding out of my chest as I push my body to the limit hoping to retain my lead over the boys. The adrenaline is all that is keeping me from passing out on the nearest boulder for an extremely overdue nap. I sneak a peek at Sang who is gritting her teeth and leaping over fallen twigs. I am going to throw Axel in the pool for this hopefully Owen and Sean will be nearby since this was their evil idea as well.

I dodge a tree branch, but still feel the wood scratch my back. I wince, hoping it didn't break the skin and keep going. I hear Sang squeak behind me. I'm guessing she lost the fight with the tree as well. "Oh God! Kayli wait!" she yells. I wrinkle my nose then look down in horror. Son of a fucker, the tree stole my top. I can't stop, I'm running too fast and I smell the chlorine. Relief is in sight! I look over my shoulder and cackle. I love my best friend. Her top is hanging next to mine on the branch swinging in the breeze.

"Ready to dive in?" she asks, skidding to a halt once we reach the bottom. I don't even respond, I throw my shoes off and do a cannon ball into the cool water. She jumps barely seconds after I do giggling uncontrollably.

*Axel*

Damn these thin ass shorts! Trying to walk let alone run is worse than having Cor bore me to death about trigonometry. Kayli has not even bothered to cover her bare breasts from view after the tree unceremoniously snatched the small bit of material covering them away. She is enjoying pissing me off this much, I know it. My lips go dry when Sang snatches off hers and tosses it over the branch next to Kayli's. That girl really takes the phrase "Family first" to heart.

"Mr. Blackbourne, I think Aggele and Kayli have decided to be exhibitionists," Silas shouts, his voice cracking at the end. I've never heard Mr. Blackbourne curse in my life, but he was spewing some unkind words to Silas in Greek that made North's jaw drop. These girls were going to be the death of us. Fuck that, rather the reason I need a cold shower at least once a day.

My eyes drift to Sang momentarily cursing the fucking solar system both our birds are hot. FUCK! Where did that come from? We should have just made them run around the woods in sweats for an hour at 9am like I told Dr. Green. I should have known better to than to listen to a man who calls his girlfriend "Pookie".

"Think this was such a good idea now Dr. Green?" I ask cynically. His hair is matted to his forehead no matter how many times he attempts to push it back. We had stopped running at least five minutes ago, but he is still in a cold sweat.

He opens his mouth to retort when we hear the splash of water up ahead. Now they're in the pool, PERFECT! I'm not sure who reaches the bottom of the hill first to not only get out of this heat, but join our half naked girls in the pool. Gabriel, Luke and Corey dive in with their socks and shoes still on closely followed by Marc, Nathan and Dr. Green. The rest is a blur of solid bodies and a massive amount of chlorine up my nose from Raven's push into the pool.


	4. Taking it too far

My apologies for taking so long to update and this being so short. If I would have posted more it wouldn't have flowed particularly well into each other. Thank you everyone for your reviews and follows. Things will start to heat up I promise ;)

*Luke*

The water feels utterly orgasmic after all that unnecessary movement. Gabe and I are the first to surround Sang. I submerge my body under the water behind her and commence to tickling her sides mercilessly basking in that sweet little giggle. Gabe pinches on her nipples and twists gently. She bites on her bottom lip, a small moan escaping her lips. I move to bite down on one when Kayli jumps on my back forcing my mouth open and my nose to inhale enough water I might pass out.

"What the hell?!" I sputter, tossing Kayli into the water. Before I can retaliate, a set of heavily tattooed arms dunk me back under the water. This is fucking ridiculous now! I thought the only two fucking Neanderthals I had to deal with on this planet were North and Silas, now I have to add an angry Russian and Axel to the list.

"You're not allowed to throw little thief that is my job!" he yells, finally letting me up for air.

Sang smacks Raven's chest then puts both hands on her hips, "Don't yell at him. Kayli jumped on his back first. She's not hurt, Raven just wet like the rest of us."

Dear, sweet Sang, why are you so adorable? Standing like superwoman, her chest is puffed out unconsciously directing your attention to her bare breasts. Even after emerging from the cold water into the heat, her nipples are still hardened to a point. If my brothers wouldn't attempt to drown me, I would push her up against the pool wall and suck on them until she screamed. Shit now I'm getting hard. There is seriously too much testosterone in a limited amount of space with only two females. It's usually not this bad. Sang spends time with one of us, maybe two…well I know me and Gabe have. We didn't believe she was ready to go announce it to the family, but _now_ I don't know what to think. Kota has his arms wrapped around her slim waist whispering who knows what into her ear. Whatever it is makes Sang grab both his wrists roughly and push them lower on her waist. If I didn't want to be in his place so desperately, I would congratulate him for taking the initiative with Mr. B barely two feet away.

Dr. Green throws an arm over Mr. B's shoulder laughing, "Excellent job for taking control of the situation, Owen. I think I'm going to go steal Pookie from Kota now. We're done right?"

"No! This is what happens when I let you take over! Complete anarchy!" he roars, shaking Dr. Green by the shoulders. I wiggle my eyebrows at Gabe and point at our oldest brothers. He puts both his thumbs together then connects his two index fingers to make the shape of a heart.

Gabe snickers quietly, "It wouldn't be so funny if Dr. Green didn't look so petrified."

I dip my head back into the water trying to get cool again. This heat was overbearing even in the pool, "I'm pretty sure, if we went in a haunted house he might be mistaken for one of the zombies. What's so creepy is that Mr. B is laughing? I think he's lost it."

Dr. Green shoots us a devious glance and in one sweeping motion sends a tidal wave of water over our heads, "Mind your elders."

Gabe floats on his back and kicks wildly so Dr. Green and Mr. Blackbourne are caught in the spray, "Oy! That just went up my nose!" At least my nose isn't the only one burning. My gaze shifts to Kota and Sang perched comfortably against the pool wall with his hands underneath her bikini bottoms. Her lips are parted in the shape of an "O" while she thrusts against his hand swishing the water back and forth between them. She lets out a low mewl that sends a shiver through Kota and myself. Fuck Kota, why do you have to be such a brilliant bastard? Sang's low moans have my dick harder than freezer burned meat. Having dealt with it on more than one occasion, that shit will almost break your toe once the whole package has been surrounded by a block of ice.

"Fuck Marc!"

Why is everyone getting some except Luke Taylor? Kayli has her legs wrapped around Marc's hips bouncing wildly abandoning any rules about PDA to hell. There are red bite marks across his collarbone from Kayli's attempts at not screaming. (At least that's what my neck looked like after making out with Sang at the diner last week. I did keep my promise about stealing that kiss…as if any straight man wouldn't.)

"Are you fucking serious?!" Axel booms. Before he's able to yank them apart, Sang and Kayli simultaneously crash from their separate highs. Our girl's moans are breathy, low and sultry in comparison to Kayli who announces her impending orgasm with high pitched screams and numerous profanities. My dick could smash a wall to tiny bits and the temptation to relieve the tension so I can process logical thought is off the fucking charts.

Mr. Blackbourne drags Sang over to him from where she was resting on Kota glaring at him. Poor buddy. That whole being the leader thing has to suck right now. Mr. B might actually ground him for the first time in…well ever. "Since we're all acting like sex crazed addicts, girls out of the pool! Five sets of ten pushups starting now!"

Kayli looks at Axel expectantly, "I guess you agree?"

He folds his arms across his chest, points to the pool deck and snaps his fingers in her face, "Does it look like I don't, Kayli?" Brandon opens his mouth to dispute, but Axel's steely glare silences any protests from his team.

Vic rubs the back of his neck visibly uncomfortable with the turn of events, "Should we just call this quits?" Sweet pea's bottom lip is quivering uncontrollably slicing my heart into several thousand pieces. In several seconds, there will be a cascade of tears staining those perfect lashes. Will I make the situation worse if I agree with Vic? The girls surely won't repeat their "I'm a girl hear me roar" shopping day again. Gabe will put a tracker for when Sang steps foot into a mall without him being present.

Goosebumps dot my arms at how utterly furious Dr. Green looks at Mr. B. Light green eyes bore into silver irises, except there is no mischievous grin from the Doc or the slightest smirk from Mr. Blackbourne, instead my oldest brothers stare down the other intently.

Dr. Green scowls at Mr. Blackbourne, "He's right Owen; this is nonsense. It was all in good fun and you're being a kill joy. Pumpkin, Kayli go upstairs and get cleaned off. We'll finish this work out another time." Damn. This cannot go well.

North puts both palms on the pool deck and hikes his entire frame out of the water in one fluid motion, "Baby, come on." He offers Sang his hands palms up so she doesn't have to climb the metal stairway. She graciously accepts and North lifts her up into his arms.

Raven repeats the same motions with Kayli. With her safely perched on one shoulder, he grabs two towels then hands one to North. Woo. No one is even yelling at them to come back.

I silently shoot a glance at Gabe who looks as dumbfounded as I do. Did Mr. Blackbourne just yell at Sang? Gabe approaches me from behind, "Dude, I think Mr. B is seriously upset."

I almost feel sorry for him…_almost_. He yelled at sweet pea over this stupid hours crap and she's crying her pretty little eyes out. I know Sang feels like she failed him and that's one of her worst fears about Mr. B. She wants to consider herself worthy of being with us and how he was screaming at her was like a punch in the gut.

"So how do we fix this?" Silas asks, breaking the uncomfortable silence, "No more pranks, no more yelling, Aggele and Kayli are upset and that's all that matters."

Food. Games. Dancing. Movies. Personal strip tease in a secluded room…wait that's for me.

Gabe almost yanks my arm out of its socket, "C'mon, they'll be talking all morning and we'll look like jellyfish by the time we get out. Trouble and Kayli are getting a party with all the bells and whistles." He snaps his fingers at Victor. "We're going to fix this shit, and we need you with us."

Vic chuckles, "You don't need me. You need my bank card." Despite his retort, we all leave the pool area whispering amongst ourselves while the kiddies argue.


	5. Playing with Fire

Heya! Moving right along with the story. Enjoy!

Part Five

*Sang*

I'm still in shock. He yelled at me. Owen actually yelled at me for something besides trying to do Academy work when I was supposed to be on bed rest. My cheeks were wet more from my tears than my dripping wet hair. I may have been wrong for playing with Kota in the pool, but what did he expect?! I'm in a pool half naked with all of my already sexually frustrated boyfriends and Kota (unexpectedly) was the first one to do something about it. I still feel terrible for being so blatantly disrespectful of Owen's wishes.

"Should we apologize?" I whisper to Kayli, wiping away salty tears from my cheeks. She shrugs, staring at an unidentifiable point on the floor. Her expression is somber. The cheerful giggles from earlier are miles away.

Raven bounces Kayli on his shoulder, "Little thief, Axel and Mr. Blackbourne are acting like royal assholes. There's no point in having a pity party. You could have just dragged me out of the pool if you were that horny, screw Axel."

North growls irritably, "Fuck Raven, can you not act like a horny Russian bastard one minute of your entire God damn life?" You would think North and I had never been intimate as much of a prude he can be sometimes.

"Oh North, you act like we're a bunch of saints. I can hear about sex," I scold, running my fingers through the small hairs near his neck. He grunts something inaudible and smacks my butt ignoring my comment.

"Where are we going anyway?" Kayli asks curiously. They have yet to let out feet touch the floor and quite frankly North's shoulders are digging into my torso.

Raven stops in front of one of the guest bedrooms and practically kicks down the door, "You smell like chlorine and sweat Kayli. You need a bath." She rolls her eyes, the familiar spark returning in their depths.

North chuckles, finally letting my feet touch the floor, "Sorry Sang baby, but so do you." The linoleum in the bathroom is freezing on my feet. I turn the dial far enough that the water is hot, but not scorching.

Kayli searches for my pink shower caddy while Raven leans against the the door frame, watching her intently. "Need help little thief?" he teases. She sticks her tongue out at him and tosses two loofas in the tub. Smirking she then dribbles a generous amount of bubble bath in the water.

North snorts and mutters loud enought for everyone to hear, "As if the tub is big enough..."

"It's a Jacuzzi, how the fuck isn't it?" Raven argues just for the sake of disagreeing.

"You would leave me alone with them, North?" I ask, mischievously. Oh. My. God. What the fucking hell did I just say?!

Kayli blinks several times flabbergasted by my boldness for sure. "Both of you out! NOW! We need to talk..." she exclaims shoving them out of the bathroom and slaming the door. "What the hell are you THINKING?! They will never go for it! North will be damned."

"The tub is large enough for us all to fit. Wait you think I meant...that we would ALL have sex together?" I ask. Is that what I meant? The number one rule both our families abide by is no sharing with anyone else other than each other. Would this be considered sharing or just an experiment? I could never be in love with anyone other than my boys and yet a day of reckless abandonment makes my thighs clench together...

Kayli turns off the faucet then dips a toe in the water to test the temperature. "Yes that's what I thought," she confirms runing both hands through her hair. "Let's just get them in the tub first. They're both possessive assholes and will shoot down the idea immediately. But if we are persuavise, it might work. Only Sang, are you sure? I mean this is huge!" Kayli grins.

Wrapping my arms around my stomach protectively, I begin to feel the insecurities begin. "Maybe it's not a good idea. We'll probably get in more trouble than we already are," I reply, suddenly full of more questions than answers.

Kayli wraps her arms aroubd me, engulfing me in a reassuring hug- "If its sonethibg we want, theres no reason not to try," she whispers. It eases my worries and we shimmy out of our bikini bottons. As we emerge our tired and aching bodies into the relaxing water, we sigh in relief. Laughing Kayli says, "I'm not sure how this will work exaxtly, but we've paraded around half naked for most of the morning. Im sure convincing them to join us shouldn't be that hard."

Once we've settled ourselves I call, "Okay you can come in now."

North opens the door, lookibg visibly shaken. "Sang baby, you can't be serious? I cant believe this! We arent enough for you? What the hell am I supposed to tell everyone else? And like fucking hell if you're touching her, Raven!"

"You were listening at the door. Seriously?" Sang pouts.

Raven grins smugly, "I love my bird as much as you love yours, Taylor. This isn't about emotions. I've watched both their tits bouncing around all fucking day and it's hot. Are you going to deny it?" Kayli crosses her legs and motions for him to approach her with one finger clearly pleased by his response. I raise an eyebrow, confused by her reaction. Just moments ago she was undecided as to whether suggesting the four of us have bath time together was a wise decision.

"Do you find Raven attractive, Sang?" Kayli asks, grabbing one of my hands. My hands flutter to my neck slightly taken aback by her question. I'd be a fool not to recognize Raven's immediate sex appeal, but if I admit that North will be crushed. I nod indiscreetly afraid to open my mouth.

This is going to take some serious persuasion. "North star," I coo, sitting on the side of the tub so the suds drip down my breasts.

He rubs the stubble on his jaw, "Yeah baby," he responds, gritting his teeth. I tilt my head to the side so the wet tips of my hair drape over my nipples tantalizingly. My gaze flutters between the tent in his shorts and his scorching gaze. My fingers play with the hair directly over my nipples inadvertently sending a shock wave of heat down my spine to pool beneath my belly. I whimper softly and bite my bottom lip.

"Lock the door, North," Raven hisses, untying his shorts. North complies without question and within seconds both have shrugged off their shorts. We shift over so they can slide into the tub with us.

Thoughts? Comments? I know this is a bit taboo for the Academy series. Hope you guys still like it. XOXO.


	6. Bath Time with Raven

Hey girlys! So sorry it's been forever. Work and dance have been monopolizing all my time. By the time I get home I'm exhausted and this week my body finally gave out on me resulting in some complicated health issues. But the light at the end of the tunnel is coming! Recital is on Sunday and I will at least have my weekends back, but more importantly some desperately needed rest. This particular portion was done by my sister bird PurpleAce. We began with the intention of writing JTA together, but she lost the writing bug so I'm going to continue onward on my own. But enough of me talking and on with the show. Enjoy!

*Sang*

In the split second before they submerged themselves, my mouth went dry at the sight before me. Of course I know North's built and fit like all my boys. But oh my god! There must be an Academy requirement that all the guys are mouthwateringly gorgeous. Raven's muscles flex just like my guys and I blush as I get caught staring at his rather impressive erection.

"Little Bird, like what you see? You know you're free to touch as much as you want," he flirts.

North, hearing this sputters. "Raven, I swear I will fucking..." is all we hear before Raven's hand deflects North's punch.

Shocked, I grab North to face me. "North Star, quit acting like such a possive jerk! We want to try this. We are curious. It's not like I love him other than as a friend. I love our family. I just want to experiment a little. Better to do it with people we know and are close to than strangers. You have nothing to worry about because I love the nine of you," I reprimand him. I swear they drive me crazy at times like this. It doesn't help I'm hornier than hell.

I notice as I'm reminding North he's mine, that Kayli's deep in conversation with her man, laying down the groundwork for the fun that's coming.

While those two wrap up their conversation, I do the same with North. I lean in and whisper, "I love you." As I pull back I give him a slow, sensual kiss, pouring all my feelings into it.

North cups my face with both hands and seizes my lips with his own. Gasping for air, I hear him mutter, "Damn Baby...okay, okay," as his forehead presses against mine. Smiling, I give him one more peck on the lips before I hear Raven's sexy accent whispering in my ear behind me.

"Little Bird...ty takaya mokraya dlya menya (you're so wet for me)," as he caresses me from my shoulders to my opening. I'm unable to prevent the moan that leaves me when he slowly strokes my lower lips to my clit. In my current horny state, I notice Kayli and North at the other end of the tub. However, the thought passes quickly, with no jealously, because I feel every muscle of Raven since he closed the tiny amount of space between us. The feel of every muscle makes me wetter and the ache inside me increase.

His erection pressing against my lower back sends a quick cold shock throughout my body. That's right! His piercing! How could I forget? I shiver in anticipation. "Mmmmm...are you cold? Because I've got something that'll make you hot," Raven huskily whispers before biting my earlobe. I shiver in response. Unable to handle anymore foreplay, I quickly turn around in his lap. Shock quickly flashes across his face before he grins wickedly. It's interesting because in that quick moment, time seems to slow down and I know exactly what he's going to do before it happens, although it takes only a few second for his hands to position me where he wants and his lips to descend onto mine. I must admit, I rather enjoy Raven taking control and kissing me roughly. It's a new experience for me and I love it.

I squirm around on his lap, looking for release; however, it's impossible because he's still not inside me. Finally, as I catch my breath he understands exactly what I need. "Don't worry Little Bird. I'm going to take care of you, just be patient..." he growls.

"Patient? You? Really Raven, I think you have yourself confused with someone else. You're the most impatient Academy boy I've met!" Kayli teases from across the tub.

"South! Shut her up for me," he grins over at North. North just grunts, hating the fact Raven teases him about his name. At this point, I'm all hot and bothered, not to mention frustrated beyond belief. To get Raven's attention, I surprise us both by lifting up off him enough so that his erection brushes against me. I moan in pleasure; he feels so good and the piercing so cold against my body. Wrapped up in my own thoughts, I almost miss his answering groan, even though it's much louder than mine. A thrill shoots through me at pleasing him.

"Is that how my Little Bird wants it?" he groans out while rubbing his tip from my clit to entrance and back again, over and over. "Yes...yes...but need...inside...now!" I pant out, feeling my muscles clench around air, knowing I probably won't last long now. Raven searches my face, and somehow reads me perfectly. Next thing I know, he lifts me out of the tub and places me on the edge.

The cold of the tub shocks my body, but it's nothing compared to the one from Raven. I have no idea what I expected, but it definitely wasn't this! And how the hell does he know?! Locking his eyes with mine, he forcefully kisses me again before working his way down my over-sensitized body. As he nibbles my neck, my fingers become entangled in his hair. I try to get his wicked and talented mouth where I really need it; however, he painstakingly takes his time, ensuring to lick every inch. He licks, sucks, bites, and kisses my neck, causing my pleasure to skyrocket. Soon, the bathroom is echoing with moans, surprisingly many of them mine. For some reason, it turns me on even more!

"Raven..." I plead, so far lost in pleasure that I'm not even sure what I'm pleading for anymore. He pulls back, searching my face. He must enjoy what he finds because his face lights up, which only confuses me. "What? Why do you look so...?" I ask when I notice he's staring at my neck. My hand reaches up, cupping it, but I don't feel any different. Seeing the question in my eyes, he leans his forehead against mine. "Just marking my territory Little Bird," he says after biting my lower lip.

Well hell! He branded me like my boys! But it sure felt different...hmmmm.

"More..." I rasp as his lips find my cleavage. So close to one spot I particularly want him, and yet he's still too far away!

"Mmmmm..." I hear him rumble. I arch my back, hoping he'll get the hint. Instead, he decides to lick me from my navel to my throat. "Ya ne mogu zhdat', chtoby poprobovat' tebya (I can't wait to taste you)," he groans as his hands roam my thighs, moving daringly close to my core.

I'm about to put his hand there when his mouth encircles one of my hardened nipples. After Raven quickly sucks me, he bites it, causing me to feel pleasure-pain. It surprises me how much I enjoy it because I never thought of myself as the kind of person who'd like it, but maybe rough sex is something I really enjoy. If we could get to it already! As these thoughts race through my mind, I feel him playing with my nipples, moving from one to the other. I'm so distracted by his mouth that I'm completely unaware of his hands, until I feel two fingers slip inside and a thumb rubbing circles against my clit.

Because of all the foreplay, Raven thrusts only twice before I come apart.

As I come down from one of the most intense orgasms of my life, I notice Raven grinning at me, his eyes smoldering. Keeping our eyes locked, he removes his fingers and licks my cream off of them. He moans in approval, sending shivers through me.

"Little Bird, you taste so damn good..." he growls next to my ear before biting on the lobe.

I moan, feeling my body respond to him. He chuckles as he runs a finger lightly down the side of my neck, in the valley of my breasts, before stopping right above my belly button.

As his finger gently swirls in no particular pattern, my heart rate accelerates along with the moans, pants, and other noises emitting from me. It takes no time at all for Raven to make me horny as hell again. He continues his ministrations on my stomach while his other hand leans my head back, giving him full access to my neck.

He sucks on my neck, causing me to clench around air once again. "More..." I rasp out, sensing him trying to pull back.

"Ptichka (Little Bird), if I do that...ya budu otmechat' vas (I'll mark you). I'm not sure how everyone will feel about that..." he trails off.

Even though I have no clue as to what he meant, I hear North grunt. I first think it's because of something him and Kayli are doing; however, I notice Raven and North do their silent Academy talk. Oh...so I guess he's giving Raven permission to do whatever he said?

As Raven's attention focuses on me, he mutters, "Yebat' yego (Fuck it)!" My eyebrows scrunch up in confusion. But before I can ask what he said, his lips crash against mine. Instantly, I react. In the back of my head, I realize that none of my boys have kissed me like this before. They've all been sweet (and maybe a bit rough) but nothing like this. Raven deepens the kiss; taking full control.

I hum in pleasure as I relinquish everything to Raven, knowing he'll bring me to unthinkable heights. He growls when he feels my body completely relax, knowing I'm allowing him to take full control. It's so primal and hot that I'm unaware I bring his dripping wet body flush against mine until I feel all of his muscles. I smile, loving the feel of his body, especially as my hardened nipples rub over his pecks. The sensation is indescribable.

My desire skyrockets and I clutch Raven, running my hands over every inch I can reach.

As my fingers slide up his arms, we break apart breathing heavily. I sense a blush covering my cheeks as we start intently at each other, my arms wrapped around his neck, skimming my fingers along the sensitive skin. "You're playing with fire lyublyu (love)..." he murmurs, his breath warming my face.

"Good. I love fire..." I coyly tease back. He grins devilishly at me, making me wetter.

"It'll be my pleasure then," he says before picking me up quickly. I'm confused for a second before he takes my place on the side of the tub, with me straddling him.

"Oh!" I moan at the contrasting temperatures I feel in my lower belly. I love the feel of his hot, hard erection contrasting with the coldness of his piercings. I seriously might have to try and convince one of my guys to get one if it's as amazing as Kayli's said. I'm distracted out of my thoughts when I feel his hands on my breasts, especially my nipples, and his mouth on my neck. I become lost in all the sensations. Raven rumbles in pleasure as I pull on his hair, keeping his hot, delicious mouth devouring my neck.

Shedding all inhibitions, I grind myself on his lap. "Moya malen'kaya ptitsa (My Little Bird)..." he groans against my neck before he bites it. This last bite I know will leave a mark. But I can't bring myself to care because it feels incredible. I need more...more biting, rougher sex, more Raven, more everything! As if he can read my mind, Raven moves his hands to my hips, lifting me before slamming himself balls deep inside of me.

Momentarily, we both are speechless. Oh my God! He's much thicker and longer than I thought...and God he stretches me perfectly. And his piercing! It hits just the right spot...and oh yeah. One of my guys is going to get one. I know just who I'm going to try and convince too! My inner musings become disrupted as his lips move down to my cleavage while he begins thrusting roughly into me.

Each time he enters me, I moan at the pleasure coursing through me. I'm being thoroughly fucked and I completely love it. My nails rake over Raven's back. The surprise of it makes him abandon my tits as he pulls back and searches my face for what I'm not sure. He must not find anything because he keeps pace with his hips thrusting into me.

But I need more. Grabbing his shoulders, I wait until he's about to pound into me again. At that moment, I rotate my hips as his penis enters me. Oh God! We both moan at the incredible feeling. It makes him hit different spots as each inch deliciously fills me up.

"Again," he rasps. All too happy, I comply. We keep that up a few more times before he moves his hands to grab my ass. Once there, he digs deep into my cheeks, pulling me as close as possible to him. This new position causes him to touch different places once again.

"Raven..." I say. Trying again I plead, "Raven...I need more..."

He grins at me, nodding. Thinking that he's going to send me over the cliff again, I'm surprised when he stands up still seated deep within me. As I stand facing him, he slowly leaves my core and I whimper at the loss. Thankfully, I don't have long to ponder what he's planning. He pushes me up against a wall. He traps my body between two hard surfaces, the wall and his delicious body. There's no space between us once again. I bite my lower lip in anticipation. He leans in and gruffly whispers "Don't tempt me..."

"What are you going to do about it?" I flirt, raking my nails down his chest. I continue my explorations with my hands, grabbing onto his shaft covered in my juices. I gently stroke him a few times, watching his muscles tighten.

"Yes...Sang...too soft...here..." he pants, moving a hand to cover both of mine. He applies more pressure on my grip, showing me how he enjoys it.

I love the confidence I've gained from being with all my guys and learning what works for me. It allows my inner sex kitten to play! But God, pleasing him is such a turn on! I feel moisture pool between my legs; I know Raven knows I'm enjoying this just as much as he is because he swipes a finger through my wetness. I notice pre-cum gathering on his tip. Curious how he tastes, I find myself using my body to switch positions with him. I lean into him for a quick kiss, before working my way down from his lips to neck to chest and abs, ending at his erection. I place my hands on his hips, keeping my face level with his penis. My eyes glance upwards, locking onto his. I surprise him when my tongue pokes out, licking him from base to tip. Once I reach the tip, my hand moves to grab his base, while my tongue flicks over the piercing, allowing me to taste him.

Wanting more, I take his tip in my mouth and suck on it. Raven's chest rumbles with pleasure. As I continue sucking the tip, his hand moves from his side to my head, holding me in place. I won't complain, that's for sure! To tease Raven, I play with just the tip until he begins thrusting into my mouth. I smile around his penis. He alternates between moaning and muttering in Russian. Suddenly, an idea formed in my head as he's pulling out.

Still keeping me in place, he thrusts in as deep as I can take him. However, this time as he pulls out, instead of just sucking on his penis, I also add my teeth. It's just a slight pressure, but I instantly know he loves it. His grip tightens on my hair, he thrusts harder and faster, not to mention he keeps repeating "Yebat' (Fuck)!"

I continue sucking with the added pressure of my teeth until he flips us back around, plunging balls deep into me. I gasp at the pleasure. "Mine," Raven rasps. Lost in pleasure, my nails dig into his shoulders. Once again, he pants a few words over and over in both English and Russian. I grin, knowing what he's saying and loving that it heightens my own pleasure.

His grip tightens on my hips. Seeming to be on the same page, I understand exactly what he wants. How he knows it's something I've been dying to try, I have no idea. But instead of asking questions, I just do it. I move all my weight on the balls of my feet, tightening my grasp on his shoulders. I jump, our bodies still connected. I wrap my legs around Raven's hips; his hands grab my ass, supporting me.

For a moment we adjust. Once again, his well-endowed penis hits different spots inside me. Testing it out, I move my hips in a circular motion. The friction it causes almost makes me see stars. Moans escape both our lips.

I'm almost ready to do it again, needing movement, when he pounds into me. His thrusts are fast and hard and rough. All I can do is hang on for the amazing ride. I can barely breathe. And every time he enters me, a sound escapes. This just fuels him more and more. I sure hope our hours are finished, because there'll be no way in hell I can complete them after Raven.

Suddenly all thoughts fly out the window when I see Raven biting his lip. The desire to do that to him makes me realize what he mentioned earlier. I run my tongue over his lips. It gives me access to bite the bottom lip, first one side and then the other. A hand quickly smacks my ass. I moan out his name, wondering...hoping he'll do it again. Hearing my reaction, understanding flashes across his eyes. Closely followed by a promise of more to come. Lost in the building pleasure, I need to do something. I shouldn't be the only one with hickies.

I move my left hand to the back of his neck and pull him to me, exposing his neck. I lick the most sensitive spot on a person's neck. I pull on the skin, sucking it before I bite. Raven's been keeping a steady pace; once my teeth scratch his skin, he losing his pace. Inwardly I grin, loving it that I've found a hot spot for him. I continue my ministrations on his neck. His thrusts become more erratic. I'm so close to the edge now, especially with how my clit brushes against his muscled body.

"Touch yourself," he commands. I nod my head. He must be close too. Without any hesitation, I maneuver my right hand down our sweat-soaked bodies. My attention returns to marking him while he continues to fuck me, only now I'm moving my hand over my clit. My hand brushes his lower stomach; the muscles ripple causing me to clench tightly around him. This continues causing his thrusts to be erratic, blowing my mind. As my second orgasm begins, I lose control. I bite Raven's neck...hard. I know he enjoys the pleasure-pain feeling because he slams his penis into me with such force that I fall apart in his arms. I scream out his name as I explode, my vocal chords cutting off like always. With one final thrust, he comes yelling "Little Bird".

Unable to stand, I keep myself pressed against him and the wall. My legs are jelly. Laughing, he knows this and seems to be very pleased with himself. I roll my eyes teasing him. "Little Bird...that's just round one. We're far from finished..." he seductively whispers.

My mouth drops open. He can't be serious! That was amazing, but I'm exhausted! Thankfully he notices this and moves us back in the tub. "I'll get you to bed. But first let's wash," he says, beginning to wash me.

Who knew he could be such a sweetheart! I guess he's more like North than either care to admit...however, I'm glad Kayli has a fierce protector/sweet teddy bear like me!

He moves quickly and efficiently. In a span of minutes, he's washed us both and is drying us off when Kayli asks, "Where are you guys off to?" out of curiosity. North glances up, a frown forming on his face.

"I'm exhausted from this morning..." I trail off, sharing a knowing look with Kayli.

She grins, nodding. "Raven, make sure she sleeps. No distracting her!" Kayli warns.

He gives her a "who me?" look before laughing. "Kayli, I promise. I'll just watch over her while you two finish up. Oh and East, it'll most likely take a while. Little Thief's a nimfomanka (nymphomaniac)..." he winks, carrying me out of the bathroom and into the guest bedroom.


End file.
